Element Vampires
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: 5 girls with the power of the elements were turned by James to kill the Cullens, but when they become friends with the cullens and imprint on some of the pack, will they defeat James or burn in there own fires? CANCELLED!
1. Dolphin

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE (if u can call them "people"!**

Dolphin POV

I sat on my bed all alone. I wish I could fly to a place were everything disappears. Then I remember. I can go anywhere I want, in my imagination. I got up and went to my closet.

I wanted to look nice. I found a fancy blue dress, which came just above my knees. I then put on my fanciest jeans I could fine. I then put on some deep blue, almost black, ballet shoes.

I sat on my office chair. I brought my knees close to my chest then sat my head down on them. I started to spin as I chanted those magical words.

"_My happy place, I fly to you."_

I felt the wind in my hair as I spin. I then opened my eyes as the chair slowed. This wasn't what I wanted! All I could see was deep, dark forest. Then someone came out of the trees, followed by two others.

"I welcome you. You have now become a part of out clan. I'm James, and this is Victoria and Laurent. We have a special mission for you, Ocean. Or do you want me to call you Dolphin?"

**NOTE: Dolphin's real name is Ocean. I just like Dolphins, so I wanted her name to be that, except it sounded weird, so I made it her nickname. **

_**~ ///**_


	2. Windy

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE (if u can call them "people"!**

POV Windy

God, gym class has really been sucking lately. That stupid new gym teacher is going to kill us all.

I closed my eyes as I lay on my bed. I let the pain in my muscles seep away a little. I finally found sleep. I was hoping my dream will take place in a forest. Where I can listen the wind tickles the leaves. I hoped my muscles wouldn't hurt any more. Boy was I wrong.

I was in forest, just darker then I wanted. Then three figures, no wait four, came out of the trees.

"Welcome, Air, or do you prefer Windy?"

"Wwiiinnnddyy ppllleeasse." I shuttered.

"Well Windy, I am James. This is Victoria, Laurent and Dolphin. You have called here to help Dolphin on a special mission."

I noticed Dolphin biting her lip really hard. She wasn't even breathing!

"What's the mission?" I asked, I sounded braver then I felt.

"You, Dolphin, and three others will search and destroy the Cullen coven and their werewolf friends."

"Wait werewo- AHHHHH!!!!!!" I felt a giant stab in my neck. My whole body started to burn. Then what felt like a long time, every thing went black.

Dolphin POV

So this is what I look like when they changed me. This girl, wasn't her name Windy, look so helpless, so scared. I felt bad for her. I now what that pain felt.

Well, at least she won't be human any more, and I could finally breathe, even though I don't have too. God, being a vampire is weird. _Vampire. _That's sounds so…. different.

I watched James bite into this innocent girl's neck. I wonder were he found the will too stop, since for every time we hunted, he would drain those _humans _till there was nothing left, with out any mercy. I used to be a human, a week ago, now I am drinking there blood, just to live.

**Note: How did you like it? Please review. Only three more girls left. Then we finally get to see the Cullens!**


	3. Flower

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE (if u can call them "people"!**

Flower POV

I love my life! I love my boyfriend! I love my family! I love my pets! I love the world.

God I wish this was true.

I hate my life. I hate my grubby, idiotic boyfriend. I hate my stupid family who don't get me. I hate my stupid friends her are my besties one minute, then the snobby rich kids come, and they start to kick me down. I hate my fat dog that peed on my home work. I hate the world for all these reason.

I look out my window of my room. I could see where the ocean touches the desert. I wish there was some… life here. Everything seems dead, including me.

People at school might label me as Goth, emo, punk, even loner, but I am just as preppy as a cheerleader, when I am not pissed off, which is almost always. They call me fat, which I am not, since I am almost anorexic like the others, but I wasn't trying, I just didn't get any fat on my bones. They say I am to dumb to know what up and what's down. They say I am flat chest, when I have some of the biggest boobs in my class. They are wrong; they are the ones who are stupid. They are jealous of the fact that I am more beautiful then them with out even trying.

I can do anything they can; I get straight A's, even if I don't tell anyone.

I am in gymnastics, I am in dancing, and I am in figure skating. I would do soccer, basketball, even running, but we live in the desert, so running along sand, dirt, even fake grass, is not as much fun as running threw the forest. I could do any sport I try.

I lay down on my bed, watching the flower stickers I taped to my ceiling, slowly falling off. My eyes eventually closed. Then I was in a forest.

The only problem was I could sense people waiting for me.

"I AM NOT AFRIEAD OF YO- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dolphin POV

I wonder why James kept us hidden. He usually presents himself, and then bites. This is so out of character.

"Victoria, why did James not present himself first?"

"Because she is too strong willed, she will fight, and even though she is human, she will keep him away for too long, and James might just kill her when he gets the chance. Also her looks remind him of Bella Cullen." replied Victoria.

"That makes sense, but what if some comes looking for her, we are so close to wear she lives, closer then ever. What if someone comes looking for other me or Windy?"

"We hope no one will come looking for you guys. You and Windy are now listed missing, she will be too soon. James thought that if one of the other three, no two, got away, they can tell the police were you and Windy, know Flower, are, but if they don't see you two until after they changed, they wont run away cause that will want to stay with there creator."

"Wow that made sense, yet no sense. It's okay. I'll figure it out myself." The thing that made me confused is that fact that Victoria and James think we will stay. Laurent is the only one who knows that we want us to escape. He has a plan. He is okay with the Cullen, they did no harm, but the werewolf friends did. He wants them gone, but he wants to do it himself. He is going to wait till all five of us are here. Then he will tell us.

**NOTE: Sorry for the bad ending. I got bored with this chapter then. Sorry that I made Flower sound such like a snob, but she is high spirited, she may cause trouble for the group later on.**

**PS: ha ha sloner…. Ha ha. Sorry, there is some guy at our school whose nickname is Sloner, His last name is Sloan so my friend added loaner to it. I remember that when I was typing the part were Flower was talking about her labels. He also picks on all the girls (especially me) because he can't pick on any of the guys 'cause he is to weak, so us girls hate him.**


	4. Flame

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating lately. I have not been in the mood to write until now. I also only have 7 days left of school, so I have been really busy with homework. Once again sorry, and I am kinda having writers block with Flame (Scarlett). At least, up till now. ******** Don't you love the name Scarlett? I have been using it a lot in my stories.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE (if u can call them "people"!**

Flame's POV

I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!

God, why do guys have to suck so much! Why did he have to cheat on me? I am much better then that bunny. I could give him more then what he wants. She can give him squat.

I am much better then any other girl for him. I thought we were soul mates. I can't believe him!

I threw my computer chair at the wall and it bounced off and hit me in the head.

When I woke up, I wasn't in my room, or an ambulance, or a hospital, but in a forest.

"Welcome Scarlett. Or shall I call you _Flame_" said a deep voice from the forest.

"Who the hell are you?" I called. "How do you know my name, let alone my nickname?"

"I have been watching you. Are you ready to give up loneliness, and become a creature were people are afraid yet admire you at the same time?"

"I am already that and more. You have never told me your name. Who are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare who can give you everything… for a price."

"What kind of price?"

"The death of a family and there shape shifter friends that have abused my family, and your soul."

"How many?" I considered it, missing the part about losing my soul.

"At least twenty of them."

"TWENTY! YOU EXPECT ME TO KILL AT LEAST TWENTY PEOPLE ALL BY MYSELF!"

"You won't be alone. You will have the help of your element, fire, and four other girls, all with there own element. Also you will be killing vampires and shape shifters. Don't worry; I can fix it so you won't be a fragile little human anymore."

"A fragile lit---- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then everything went black.

**Author's Note: ALWAYS PRE-READ! Haha. I have a hard time typing fast and if I do then the words come out messed up because I might have other pressed the wrong button or I had press the button to quickly. I did that five times in that last sentence. If you haven't noticed I do that a lot in my stories. I am sorry if I do, and can you please tell me. Please REVIEW! Oh, and if you want, please read my other story on here, Lucy's Fight. It's not Twilight fan fic but is a fan fic for a manga I am reading online. **

**I think Flame and Flower are going to get along well. Haha. If you haven't realized yet, I laugh A LOT!**


	5. Sweet Heart

**A/N – Another midnight update. This is my third update this night so it might suck. Been tired all day and when it comes to going to sleep, I am not tired anymore. Weird huh? Got stuck on what to name this girl, so her real name is going to be Lisa. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE (if u can call them "people"!**

Sweet Heart POV

_I hate this soup. It tastes gross. _

_Why did my parents have to crash into that truck? _

_Why did they have to die? _

_Why did the rest of my family have to die months after I came? _

_Why did I have to end up in an orphanage?_

_Why can't I just die so I can see my family again?_

_I wonder what killed my family._

All these thought went threw my head as I lay in bed, oh sorry, cot. There are about 19 other girls in this room. I do wish I was dead. As my eyes shut, and my mind went blank, I had the deadliest dream of my live.

Let's just say this, be careful for what you wish for.

Victoria POV

"Hello, sweet heart." I growled.

"Who are you?" The girl tried to talk brave, but I could see the coward behind her pink eyes. They won't be pink for long, though.

"I am Victoria. This is Laurent. James has just want hunting with Dolphin, Windy, Flame and Flower. You are the last girl we needed."

"What are you going to do to me, Victoria?" she asked.

"Change you into one of us."

"Aren't you human?"

"No, we are vampires." I was truly offended for her thinking we were mere, week, humans.

She laughed. "Don't be kidding, there is no such thing as vamp- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in pain, then went limb. She was out cold.

"She had some nice blood, do you want to try it Laurent?"

"I would, but it would mess up the transformation." He said calmly, while licking his lips. He quickly ran off to find some blood.

"Welcome, sweet heart. You will be the daughter I never had." I whispered into the limbed body's ear.

**A/N – A quick one today. You will see a hint to what will happen later in the story. I always thought that if Victoria was on the good side, she would be my 3****rd**** fav character, right behind Alice and Jasper. Good night people! R/R**


	6. Plan and the Cullen

**yA/N – Okay, so this is the first chapter that has the Cullen… but I am so have bought a new version of Writers Block but I'll try.**

**Okay if you are confused here is a quick definition of each of our girls**

**Ocean "Dolphin" – Water – LEADER (even though usually it's the Heart or Spirit is the leader)**

**Air "Windy" – Air **

**Violet "Flower" – Earth**

**Scarlett "Flame" – Fire**

**Lisa "Sweet Heart" – Heart/Spirit**

Dolphin POV

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked. Me, my new "friends", Laurent, Victoria and James were all sitting deep in the forest.

"I want you to make friends with the Cullen, and then destroy them from the inside out. Be careful though, because one can see the future and one can read your mine." said James.

"Only one problem, we don't know how to use our powers." said Flame, she was leaning up against a tree.

"You may practice before you head over there. Flame, you're going to be the key to this being success."

"Why?"

"Because you can burn them!"

"Oh, like this." She waved a hand and a bush nearby lit on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Sweet Heart, who was sitting nearby.

"Careful." Flame smirked.

"Ladies, be nice. We can't have you killing each other, _yet_." said James.

Alice POV

"Oh no!" I open my eyes quickly.

"What did you see Alice." said Jasper. He grabs my hand and look In my eyes.

"James and he have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Bella as she came down the stairs, Edward in toll.

"He has 5 girls, all new born, who can use the elements to their advantage. "

"Can any use fire?'" asked Esme.

"Yes, and she is already good, for a new born. A little bit to high spirited."

"So, what should we watch for."

"Don't let any of the girls in, they are going to attack from the inside out."

"How many are there?"

"Five girls. I haven't seen enough though. It can still change." I smiled up at my family.

**A/N R/R please… I LUV REVEIWS!**


	7. In Her Arms

**A/N – I knew I used the name Scarlett before! HEY Y'ALL! Here is a long waited chapter. Stupid writers block, still not sure what to do other then I need to make a new chapter before you guys get bored. OMG I am trying to see how far back Element Vampires is on the list of stories for Twilight so I know how important this chapter is, I am already on page 20 (number 476 – 500) and I am still only looking at stories updated/publish YESTERDAY (and that is only the ones rated k – T)! I feel so bad now that I haven't updated in over a month! Element Vampire was on page 492, story 12289 before I updated! I feel so bad about not making this chapter longer but I can't really think about what to do *Sigh* SO SORRY!**

Flower POV

I was sitting in a tree near to a house that the vampires that James wants dead lived. I have been sitting here for days, only leaving to hunt, even though all I could find where birds and other animals. I was surprised how good they tasted. I can't believe that I am a _vampire_! If there are vampires, and werewolf and shape shifters, what else is out there?

"Hey flow, James said I should come- HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR EYES!" I looked into the blood red eyes of Sweet Heart's as she stopped climbing the tree. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There _golden_!"

"Really? COOL! I can actually go out into public and people won't think I am evil." I joked.

"Well, anyways. What have learned?" she asked, as she sat down on the branch across from me.

"There are nine vampires, and several shape shifters, don't know if I have seen them all yet. Lot's of love." I pretended to barf. Sweet Heart just smirked. "Can't tell who has powers or not."

"What if the watcher is watching us?"

"I guess she is then, so we better not make any plans. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I jumped off the tree and landed on a squirrel.

Alice POV

"Oh no!"

"What did you see?" asked Belle, who was sitting next to me on the couch, watching TV.

"There is one of the girls in a tree outside." I looked out the window at the tree I saw the girl in. She was there all right, but something was wrong. It looked like she was asleep. "What-"

"Is she out there now?" ask Belle, looking out the window. "Is she asleep?"

"Looks like it." I got up and started to walk outside. As I neared, she didn't even move. I jumped up the tree and saw it was one of the new born from my visions but, if she is a vampire, why is she asleep. I carefully picked her up, and jumped down from the tree, then brought her into the house.

"Are you sure it is one of the new born girls?" ask Belle.

"Yes, I am sure. Let's take her upstairs." I started to walk up the stairs, with the young girl in my arms.

**A/N - If you are wondering what's wrong with the girl in Alice arms, or who she is, you got to wait for next chapter, which I hope I get out soon! Sorry again people AND ENJOY!**


	8. Wake Up with a Vamp and a Wolf

**A/N I have not felt like writing lately, mostly because I have had Writers Block for most stories, not really this one, BUT I haven't really thought of what to do. I have also been reading a lot of Seth (my new fav Character from Twilight) and OC imprinting stories and wanted to do one like that, so decided to just put that in here, typing two stories in one book (I hate the saying killing two birds with one stone, POOR BIRDS!)**

Flower POV ~

I woke up and stretch, nothing like a good nap. I looked around and notice I wasn't in the forest. I was sitting in a room with no windows, but was decorated fairy well. I slowly got up and walk over to the door. I tried the door. _Locked_. I ran to the other side of the room and charge the door, not even making a dent, but a super loud bang.

"Shit. How am I going to get out?" I said to myself. I then herd soft footsteps, followed by heavier ones. Two stenches fill my nostrils. A vampire and a werewolf.

I crouched down, ready to attack, but then I herd voices.

"I found her in a tree, asleep." Said a sing-song voice of the vampire, defiantly female.

"Are you sure she is one of the newborns? She could have been a human working for James." said a huskier voice. _Wait? Who is James? God, why can't I remember anything from before I went to sleep, other then my name and that I am a vampire?_

"No, she is vampire, can't you smell her?" that sing-song voice again.

"No, all I can smell is you and your family. I don't smell anything like the vampires that drink human blood, because well, they smell more like human blood then animal blood. Did that make as much sense to you as it did to me?"

"Not really, but I get where your coming from, but I know for sure she is vampire, you did hear her throw herself at the door, right?"

"I thought that was just Rosalie and Emmett." I just stared at the door, listening to their convocation. I then herd a key in the lock and, quickly hid under the blankets on the bed, hoping for them to think I was sleeping still.

As the door open, the two sets of footsteps walk in. "Get up, we know your awake." The sing-song voice said. I open one of my eyes too sees a short female vampire with funky hair, and a super tall werewolf watching me. The guy was staring at me like I was an angel. They girl just looked surprise. "What's your name?"

"Violet, but my friends call me Flower." I sat up quickly, looking her straight into her eyes.

"Who is your creator?"

"I don't know, some guy… with a mate… and some African guy, all of it's a blur, except for four girls. I can remember them clearly." I ran my hand through my black hair with its purple streak, that hasn't faded even though I died it over two months ago.

"What have you been feeding on lately?" Wow, how many questions does she have?

"Whatever I could catch I guess. Mostly deer, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"My name is Alice, and this is Seth **(:D!!!) **." He raised his hand but didn't say anything.

"Okay, but why I am I here, and where am I?"

"You are in my family's home, and we found you asleep in a tree. Do you have any idea why you were asleep in a tree?"

"Umm, it was night time and I was tired so I went to sleep." It seems like the most obvious answer.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" said the guy.

"Ahh, yeah. I think I was turned like two months ago or something, mostly drinking human blood for the first month but animals for the last month, because my creator wanted me to watch your house for some reason, and I didn't want to go to far so I just drank stuff that I found in the forest."

"Yes, Seth, she is a vampire. I just don't get why she was asleep, since vampires don't sleep, at all."

I just laughed at this. "I and the four other girls I can remember always slept."

"Before or after you were changes?"

"Both." I smirked at this.

"I got to go talk to Carlisle. Are you coming Seth?" said the vampire, the guy finally took his eyes off of me and looked at the girl. "Okay, I need to talk to Jacob anyways." He walked out of my room.

I flopped down on my bed and starting thinking. First off, the girl, what was her name? Alice?

She was defiantly a vampire, probably was one for a long time, but her eyes where different from what I could remember of my creator. His and the other eyes where dark, bloody red, but hers where a nice golden color. I would have died to have eyes like that when I was human, they where so different, but don't get people running away when they see you. She was super short, but had a unique fashion, like she never ran out of clothes. I could tell she was the type of girl that made friends easily.

The guy on the other hand, I wasn't so sure about. He was super tall, even compared to me, since I thought I was tall, but next to him, I would look much smaller. He had black hair, and super tanned skin, like he was outside a lot. I couldn't help but think he was hot. Defiantly an upgrade from Der- wait what am I thinking? HE IS A WERE WOLF! We where like, mortal enemies.

I decided to explore my room. As I sat up on my bed, I notice that it was a queen size bed, much bigger then mine when I was a human. A flat screen TV hung on the opposite wall, so I went over a turned it on, turning it the sports channel. I saw another door and tried it, this time opening. There were so many types of clothes, all different sizes, that it was crazy. I walk out and notice a mirror. I walk over and saw someone I have never seen before.

She had long, wavy black hair, with a violet strike down her left side of her head. She had a super pale complexion, with pale red lips, but the eyes where what I was focus on, for they had the golden tone that I wish I had after seeing Alice's eyes. I almost screamed for happiness. I went back to the bed and lay down, watching the hockey game with pleasure.

**A/N already know what I am doing for the next chapter, so it may be out soon, I hope :D**


	9. Imprinted

**A/N – Lets go back in time a bit for Seth, like a few minutes, so that in case you haven't already guess *starts giggling*, you will be caught up. **

**Haha, in gym at school we are doing volleyball and we where practicing overhand serves (I think…) and accidently hit my daddy (not actually, inside joke at school :D), In the stomach, and if I hit it like I normally did, it wouldn't have been so bad, but I did it propally for once and hit it super hard :D. **

**Also found the perfect song for imprinting, if it wasn't so dancy sounding. It ish called Insomnia by Craig David. Look it up :D**

SETH POV

I walked into the Cullen's house after Jacob told me to go to go see the new born they "found". I may like the Cullen but a new born is the last of my worries. I shook my head, trying to get the negative thoughts out of my head.

"Okay, Seth, then new born is up stairs." said Alice as she came out of the kitchen. I started following her up the stairs to the third floor.

_BANG_

"I guess she's awake." she said more to herself.

"Wait, awake? Was she asleep or something?"

"I found her in a tree, asleep." she said, taking a key out of her pocket.

"Are you sure she is one of the newborns? She could have been a human working for James." I was confused.

"No, she is vampire, can't you smell her?" she said, turning around to look at me.

"No, all I can smell is you and your family. I don't smell anything like the vampires that drink human blood, because well, they smell more like human blood then animal blood. Did that make as much sense to you as it did to me?" I was searching my mind trying to make sense of it.

"Not really, but I get where your coming from, but I know for sure she is vampire, you did hear her throw herself at the door, right?"

"I thought that was just Rosalie and Emmett." I just shook my head. I watched Alice put the key in the lock, and crouched down, in case the new born tried to escape. When Alice started walking in, I followed her, to see the most beautiful girl ever, pretending to sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt a need to protect her for the rest of my life. No matter if she was a vampire or not. I then realized that I had imprinted on her. _Shit! _How could this have happen for me to a _vampire? _Yet, even when I felt the anger to the universe heat up, it quickly went away when I realized that I loved her, no matter what she was.

"Get up, we know your awake." said Alice, crossing her arms. I saw the girl open up her eyes, showing the prettiest shades of gold. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"What's your name?" Alice asked, I could hear the shook in her voice but couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Violet, but my friends call me Flower." She had a crystal clear voice that sang into my ears. She looked straight into Alice's eyes. _Why won't she look at me like that? _But I quickly took that question back, noticing that she was watching Alice in case of a challenge arrived.

"Who is your creator?"

"I don't know, some guy… with a mate… and some African guy, all of it's a blur, except for four girls. I can remember them clearly." I watch her run her hand through her beautiful balck hair, with a shocking purple streak.

"What have you been feeding on lately?"

"Whatever I could catch I guess. Mostly deer, I guess." She just shrugged her shoulder.

"My name is Alice, and this is Seth." I raised my hand, and then put it back down.

"Okay, but why I am I here, and where am I?"

"You are in my family's home, and we found you asleep in a tree. Do you have any idea why you were asleep in a tree?"

"Umm, it was night time and I was tired so I went to sleep."

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" I said. I hope so that she wasn't.

"Ahh, yeah. I think I was turned like two months ago or something, mostly drinking human blood for the first month but animals for the last month, because my creator wanted me to watch your house for some reason, and I didn't want to go to far so I just drank stuff that I found in the forest."

"Yes, Seth, she is a vampire. I just don't get why she was asleep, since vampires don't sleep, at all." Alice said, giving me a look to shut up, that I saw out the corner of my eyes.

I watch her laugh, at it sounded like it was the first time I herd birds chirp. The first time I herd the surf crash against the golden beach. "I and the four other girls I can remember always slept."

"Before or after you were changes?"

"Both." She just smirks at Alice.

"I got to go talk to Carlisle. Are you coming Seth?" I sadly took my eyes off the new born, my imprint, and looked at Alice.

"Okay, I need to talk to Jacob anyways." I quickly walk out of the room, needing to talk to Jacob.

Alice POV

I walk out of the Violet's room, locking it behind me, and walk down the hall towards Carlisle's study.

"Come in." I herd him call from inside. I open the door and walked in, and stood next to Carlisle at his desk.

"I just went into the New Born room. There is something different with her. She is defiantly a vampire, but she is missing a few traits. Like she drinks blood, and she has the eyes colors right, but her skin is super tan, along like ours, and she says she sleeps regularly like a human. It's like she was turned yet she is still human at the same time. Like James didn't drink enough off her blood or something. Is there a certain amount of blood vampires need to drink before we can turn someone?"

Carlisle turned around in his chair and looked at me, like he was thinking. "I don't know."

"Then I have no clue what different with her." I just walked out and went up stairs and lay down on mine and Jasper's bed, letting my visions go crazy.


	10. Wind Dancing but No Air to Breathe

**A/N – Okay I haven't read Twilight books in a long long time and I also only read them once so I forgot who the other werewolves that didn't imprint where… actually all I can remember for werewolves where Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quail, and Embry… oh and Sam :D sorry, so if you do know who the other werewolves that where in the books that didn't imprint can you tell me and give me a little bit of knowledge about them :D *burst out laughing* when I was looking for Dakota's name I saw one that made me burst out laughing. DingBang *laughs* sorry if that is your name but I find it funny. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Also the lyrics used in here where from the song "My Immortal" by *pushes cat off of desk onto lap* Evanescence, also not mine :D**

Dakota POV

I only became a werewolf resonantly, but I feel like I have done this forever. I run with Jacob's pack, mostly because Sam scares me, and my best friend, Seth, is in that pack.

I was running randomly through the forest, since no one else is transformed. I then smelt a very cold smell, vampire. I ran after that smell, until I saw a figure running through the forest, her white hair bouncing behind her, but all of the sudden I couldn't breath, while I could see wind throwing the leaves on the trees around like they where nothing. I kept on running, pretending I was swimming, my muscles screaming for air. I caught up with the vampire girl, since not having any air around me hid my scent. I jumped on her back, knocking her over. I felt air flow into my lungs and I took deep breaths.

I turned the vampire girl around so I could see her face, and looked into her black eyes, and froze. Music filled my head, but on a few lines from a song my sister listens too.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

I transformed back into a human, ignoring the part that I am still naked, but I was still strong enough to hold her down, mostly because she wasn't struggling. "What is your name?" I growled under my breath, just trying to make it look like I am going to kill her, but I couldn't even if I tired.

"Air, but you can call me Windy." She said, tilting her head, smiling up to me. I shook my head.

"Who are you?"

"Your supposed enemy trying to save my friend."

"Who is she or he?" I growled, hoping she didn't all ready have a lover.

"Flower. You friends have her held captive in that vampire family house." She smirked. She tried to get me off of her, but I held her down. I remember Seth telling me about a new born being held in the Cullen's house.

"So you are a one of the element vampire new born. So I guess you have air magic."

"Yes, when I was human, I always felt a connection to wind, and always imagine flying."

"If I let you up and take you to Flower, will you not run away or tried to suffocate me?"

"I promise on the air that we all breathe." I got up quickly throwing on the track pants that I had tied to my ankle. She got up too, fixing her clothes and hair. I looked her over. She wore white jeans, a pink tank top, a white jacket, red flats, and a light red polka-dotted head band with a bow on the side. I also notice she had pink blush on her face.

"Why do you have make-up on?" I asked, since I think she was beautiful enough with out it.

"Because I want to look somewhat not emo-ish when I see a human. Even if we are about to eat them, which I hated." She looked down, somehow looking sad. I out my finger under her chin and lifted her face.

"Don't worry, I can tell you other haven't eaten in a while or you have been eating animals." I smiled. She smiled back up. She then started walking towards where the Cullen's house stood, looking so out of place in the forest.

Flower POV

I was sitting on my bed, daydreaming about a certain someone, when I herd some people walking up the steps. The pixie vampire, a different werewolf from before and Windy. I freaked out when I realized that Windy was with them. I herd the key unlock my door, and it open up, with the pixie vampire coming in, pulling Windy gently by the arm and a different werewolf guy following. He was gazing at Windy a lot like Seth did for me. I jumped up from the bed and ran over to Windy, giving her a big hug.

"Were you caught, too?" I whispered, still knowing that the other too people would still hear.

"Yes, but its better then staying with James and Victoria." She looked down, her eyes blazing as she remembers the events that I can't call on.

"Okay, so what is going to happen with you two?" The pixie-vampire, I think her name was Alice or something, broke into our convocation. We both turned around and looked at her. "If we let you go, will you go back to James and try to destroy us, even though it wont be to hard to know when you attack, we let you go but you stay with us, we keep you lock up in here, or we let you go and you never come back, _ever_." I saw the new werewolf eyes light up with anger at the thought of us leaving. He must really like Windy.

I looked over at Windy, already guessing what the answer was. "We stay with you guys. Staying with James was horrible, and we would never wish that on anyone. ONLY if we can go get our three other friends who are still with James." I said.

"Okay, but you can't leave tonight." Alice said. I was confused about this, but still smiled.

"We don't have to go; we can just use our magic." I felt vines come out of the floor circling me while I felt small gusted of wind as it blows around Windy, her hair flying everywhere. We let go of the magic, letting the vines and the wind disappear.

"You are good with your magic." The werewolf said.

"What is your name?" I asked him, since he hasn't been introduced yet.

"Dakota." He smiled at Windy, and I saw her smile back. If this isn't love then I am going o die alone… if I ever die.

**A/N Love it Hate it? Review and rant. :D So you like it so far? Got any ideas you want to tell me to make this better, since I am writing it for your guys' entertainment. Also if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**PEASE R/R. A smile is sunshine but a good review is golden :D**


	11. Just plain fun

**A/N – hey hey, sorry for not updating sooner. Been reading :D I also updated Mask, and posted a one shot where Edward kill me, then accidently kills himself, then Bella kills my friend and herself :D if u r wondering it was a dare :D Also, my school is so messed up, and not just because of me and my friends (but we are still a big part :D). I go to a school where the druggy emo that looks like a girl and is such a big b**** goes out with the super popular snobby girl. WOW! Did not see that coming :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

Flower POV

I and Windy walked outside of the Cullen's house, with Alice and some blonde, crazy-looking vampire watching us. I fixed my black hat and jacket, before I sat down on the forest ground, sitting next to a tree. I sensed Windy standing behind me.

"Flower, how are they going to understand the message?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I am hoping that Sweet Heart will be able to hear it." I closed my eyes, and gave the message to the tree. I heard the leaves whispering it, remembering it. I then felt Windy blow the message from one tree to another, leading the message to Sweet Heart, Flame and Dolphin. I smiled as I stood up. "Let's hope that worked." I said to Windy. She just smiled wearily, and walked back towards the house.

"I think we sent the message to them. If they get it they might be here in a few days." Windy said wearily to Alice and the blonde.

"Okay, do you two want to hunt?" Alice asked. I would still be fine for a few days but I notice that Windy's were coal black.

"Okay, that sounds good." I nodded. Alice grabbed the blonde's hand and took off running into the forest. "Come on Windy, and no humans if you want to stay." I smiled, and took off running after the two vampires. I herd her running behind me.

I looked behind me when I didn't hear her anymore; too see her floating in the air, almost like she was flying. Her open jacket was flapping behind her. "Oh! So that's how you want to play?" I yelled over the wind she was creating. I brought roots from under me, which picked me up and propel me around the trees.

I soon caught up with Alice and the blonde but I went right pass them, having too much fun too stop!

"HEY! THERE IS A HERD OF DEER TO YOUR LEFT!" I herd Alice call out to me. I then let my senses go and finally smelt the deer.

"THANKS FOR THE TIP! I'LL SAVE SOME FOR YOU!" I then let the roots go back into the ground, and ran after the scent.

**A/N – Sorry for short chapter, but I will try to write the next one better. I just wanted to finish this!**


	12. Werewolves in the rain

**A/N –ISH IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am trying to start/fin one chapter each day :D Even if it is only for 3 stories :D I like coke cola :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTORS! JUST MINE :D**

Sweet Heart POV:

I sat under a tree, letting the sun rays attempt to warm my cold body. I used my ability to sense the thoughts around me, when one from the trees surrounding me flowed into my mind.

_Sweet Heart, bring Flame and Dolphin to the Cullen's house. They are not what James made them seem to be, and they will help us destroy James, Victoria, and maybe Laurent._

I stood up, walking towards Flame and Dolphin, who were seeing whose ability would win in a fight. "Girls, we need to leave now, and we got to be quiet. We need to meet Flower and Windy. They found friends in the Cullen and they will help us destroy James. We need to go NOW!" I whispered. The two girls just nodded and took off running into the forest. I let my ability wonder, noting that James, Victoria and Laurent where in a near city, but far from the forest, so they wont notice we are gone. We ran the opposite direction from the Cullen's house, then doubled over, letting Dolphin to erased our trail by masking the sent with rain.

As we neared the house, we herd smelt several animals near by. We stopped confused, since they also smelt like humans.

"I think they are werewolves, but I am just going off by instincts." I heard Dolphin whispered. Just as she said it, five werewolves jumped out of the tree's shadows.

**A/N I know another shorty, and a clify. You have permission to flame. R/R please :D :D :D **


	13. Follow Me

**A/N – I luv all my reviewers. So I am going to say a public thanks to:**

**NyxNightGoddess1**

**FairyNinjaPrincess**

**PrincessJess94**

**LongLostCullen0.o**

**EternallyJaded**

**xXNeonPurpleMoonXx**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is a part of the actual product of twilight. Just the plot and all the OC's**

Dolphin POV

I was running with Sweet Heart and Flame, when I interesting smell came into our noses. I picture of a giant wolves came into my head. _Werewolves._

"I think they are werewolves, but I am just going off by instincts." I whispered to Sweet Heart. As I said this, four huge wolves jump out from behind the trees. We all jumped backwards, away from them. I swallowed, and then step forward.

"Hello, we mean no harm. We where told to come here by our friends, Flower and Windy." I said to the wolves, looking at the biggest, and most likely Alpha wolf.

The Alpha growled at us, but I stood firm. The other three wolfs also started growling, but not at me, but at their Alpha. There Alpha growled at them, but more like they agreed on something. They all went into the trees, but we could hear them all around us. Some guy then came out of the forest. He looked pissed.

"Followed me." He gruffly said. He started walking towards the house. We stepped foreword and heard the three wolf guide us towards the house. The guy stopped, turned around, and glared at us. "Don't try to do anything funny, because we will kill you in a second, blood sucker." We all look at each other, the nodded to the men.

**A/N So sorry that this was so short *cries* I had to do some homework, and kept on messing up. AKA meaning I kept on burning it up when I was just trying to burn the edges to make it look "old". **


	14. Another Vamp Imprint

A/N – HEY EVERYONE HERE IS MY NEW MOON SPECIAL. OK, I know it is a day late but that makes it even more special, I am going to go see it today so don't ruin it for me. 

PUBLIC THX FOR REVIEWING: EternallyJaded

PUBLIC THX FOR STORY ALERTS: Eternally Jaded, FairyNinjaPrincess, Kathleen D. flagg, NyxNightGoddess1, PrincessJess94, Whiterose-bud, xXNeonPurpleMoonXx

PUBLIC THX FOR STORY FAVS: LongLostCullen0.o, NycNightGoddess1, Princess1437, PrincessJess94, xXNeonPurpleMoonXx, ZutaraTokkaFan14

Flower POV

I was sitting in my tree. I sat here every night, thinking. Right now I was waiting for the girls to come. It had been a few days since Windy and I sent the message.

I looked into the forest, where I saw some figures walking towards the house. I picked out three wolves, and four people. I notice that the guy in the front was one of the wolves, and that there where three girls behind him. I looked again and noticed Dolphin, Flame and Sweet Heart.

"YAY! YOU GUYS FINALLY MADE IT!" I screamed. The guy, my girls and the three wolves look up into the tree. One of the wolves tail started wagging. I smiled as I jumped down from the tree. The one wolf ran up to me and butted my arm. I scratch the back of his ear, and then walked over to the girls. I gave a quick hug to each of my girls. "I am so glad you came! We are now free from James! We also don't have to run in fear of him catching us. We are pretty much safe with the Cullen and the wolves." I petted the wolf beside me head, before he, and the other three wolves went to go phase.

"So you do know these vampires?" asked the guy. I saw that it was Jacob.

"Yeah. James also changed them. Who were the three wolves?" I asked him, even though I knew who one was.

"Seth, Dakota and Embry." As Jacob finish, the three boys waked over. Seth instantly walked over to me. I smiled up at him. Over the past few days we have gotten very close. We haven't started dating _yet_ but we are pretty much best friends now. Dakota looked over at Jacob with a pleading look. Jacob nodded at him. Dakota then ran towards the house, most likely to see Windy. They, unlike me and Seth, have started dating. I looked over at Embry, who was looking fondly at Sweet Heart. I saw Jacob glare at him, then walk over to the house.

"What's up with him?" I asked Seth.

"Bitching that I, Dakota and, now Embry all imprinted on vampires." I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Oh and its fine that he imprinted on a half vampire?" I said. Seth laughs a bit louder. "Come on girls, let's go get Windy." As I said that, I giant gust of wind blew over us. I looked behind me to see Windy walking towards us, with Dakota walking a bit behind her. She waved then ran at supernatural pace towards us. She grabbed Dolphin, Flame and Sweet Heart in a giant hug.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS MADE IT! I WAS GETTING SO WORRIED!" She started laughing; with the wind she was creating still circling us.

"WINDY! TURN OFF THE WIND MACINE!" I heard Dolphin say. Windy let go and the wind stopped.

"Sorry, I just got so excited." Dakota walk up behind her, and put his arm around her waist.

"So now we are all together again?"

"All we need is a mystery machine!" Windy exclaimed. We all burst out laughing, glad that we where all together again.

A/N – please click the green box beneath, and type some letters, and u will make my day :D sorry for any errors in advance.


	15. The Cloud Burst

A/N – Sorry, for not updating lately. Haven't felt like writing, more felt like reading :) Also GO CANADA!!!!!!!!!! Olympics are two hours away from me :) so yeah I'm excited :)

Dolphin POV

So, we are all together again. It felt good. We have been together for a few weeks now. Animal's blood tasted like shit to me, but I will take it to keep the safety of the Cullen's and the werewolves. And safety is needed know since, Alice has gotten the one vision we have been dreading.

-About a week ago-

I was just on the porch with my girls when we all heard a commotion in the house. Seth comes running out and looks at us like he just say a ghost.

"Alice just had a vision. James is coming… again!" We all looked at each other, all with fright on our faces.

"When is he going to be here?" I asked.

"He will be here in a week, and he isn't alone. Other then Victoria and Laurent, apparently they had made a few newborns. Not as many as Victoria, but six to ten."

"What are we doing?" asked Flower. She looked at Seth pleadingly.

"We are preparing. We are going out at 9 o'clock to practice. The pack will also be there."

I looked at my watch that Alice got me recently. I don't know when or how, but Alice got a whole wardrobe for all of my girls in under two weeks, and insisted that we where them. It is 8 o'clock now, so we would be leaving in a week. Me and my girls got into some outfits we knew we could fight in, and not have to worry about getting dirty or ripped.

When we were about to leave, Jacob got a call on his cell. He walked away but we could still hear.

"Hey Jake. We got a problem. Been sighting of vampires nearby and not your "friends"." Said some voice I didn't know.

"Where?" Jacob asked.

"All around. We need you and the rest to come now, if we are going to get them."

"Fine, we are on our way." Jacob hung up the phone and came in here. Before he could say anything, Seth and the other werewolves that were there started leaving.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going." said Dakota, and left the house.

So we vampires went to some clearing. Nothing overly exciting happens, other then us beating each other up. I'm sure you have all heard that story or something similar. So here we are now. One week later, waiting in the same clearing we trained in. Only difference is that we are not training, this is the real thing. Me and my girls at the front, the Cullen behind us, the wolves surrounding us. Waiting for our creator and his minions to get her. For us to see his face one more time. Before he dies… or us.

A/N ohhh cliffy :) sorry for it being so short and for any mistakes I made that I didn't notice :) and HAPPY OLYMPICS OPEING CEREMONY DAY!!!!

Also, can anyone guess which book the title of this chapter is from??? I just finish reading it in Hum (English/SS) HINT: 1. it's a classic 2. Made up world 3. Dragon :)


	16. VOTE!

**You probably are all pissed at me for not updating… truth be told I am stumped with this story. I hate the plot, and I think I added in way to many things. So now, it is up to you guys! Please put your vote as a review or as a PM.**

**Your choices are:**

**I don't do anything to the story but I write one or two more chapter to end it.**

**I rewrite the whole story**

**I quit the story all together.**

**Now go vote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ……. why are you still here? GO VOTE!**


	17. BREAK

**I now, I now... i haven't updated in ages... but since I am super busy with all the ended of the year things for school, and so many things to read (here and in real life, but my library is now closed so i can't take any out from there) so this and all my other stories are now on a break. I will try to update as soon as I can... but I don't know then. I can't promise much for the summer either, because I am barley home. I will try to update as soon as I can though. Don't review on this because I will replace it once I write a new chapter. ;)**


	18. NOTE

**You have permission to kill me. I keep on rereading this, trying to figure out how to end it and get motivated to write for it and I just can't do it. I hate the plot now, and i hate how I written it but don't feel motivated to rewrite it either. Also I am not as big of a Twilight fan as I once was so that makes it harder. So this story is officially cancelled! You can now kill me... if you want to. **


End file.
